A Minor Glitch
by fireworksinsidemyhead
Summary: Syaoran" is an android, an assassin with a perfect record. When he develops an unexpected friendship with the "enemy", his enraged master is determined to destroy them all. Will "Syaoran" be defeated at last, or will he succeed once again?


It seems I have undertaken the mission of writing a second multichapter! *gasp*

Well, actually, not quite. This was my project for NaNoWriMo '08 and I am rewriting it at my own very slow pace. For now the novel title is subject to change, because I have yet to make up my mind about it. Note: I haven't actually completed the entire first draft of the novel and this may take ages to update, so please keep that in mind if you're thinking of keeping up with this.

By the way, this chapter is just a prologue. The part mentioned in the summary will take a while to develop. I'm still an amateur at writing multichapters, so please be patient with me.

Please read and review; thank you!

* * *

**Prologue  
**_Frankenstein_

* * *

The scientist lay back in his chair and adjusted his thick, round spectacles. Carefully and with pride, he examined the large cylindrical container in front of him, filled with thick pale violet liquid that faintly illuminated his broad frame. His long white coat, which he had neglected to keep neatly buttoned up in the heat of his work, remained surprisingly clean. Beneath it, he wore a formal black shirt and long pants. A grim smirk lifted the corners of the scientist's mouth and he allowed himself a low chuckle. It was obvious that he was pleased, very pleased indeed, with the results of this experiment thus far.

Suspended in the liquid, connected to a dozen tubes and cables, was the scientist's most recent and prided creation – an android, with the physical appearance of a seventeen-year-old boy. The android looked convincingly enough as a typical human being; it had thick wild hair the colour of fresh soil and long muscular arms and legs fit for combat. It was draped in a long black robe that showed no sign of being disturbed except by the ever moving liquid, in which tiny bubbles could be seen rushing up and bursting rapidly at the surface. The android's eyes were closed and it was barely moving; it looked almost harmless, like a perfectly normal boy in tranquil sleep.

The chair creaked softly as the scientist stood up, not taking his eyes off the android. His dark shoes made soft shuffling noises against the greyish ceramic floor. Standing just inches in front of the faintly glowing vessel, he locked his hands behind his back and looked up to get a closer view of his nearly finished product. As he further examined his creation, his expression grew serious. He was obviously deep in thought and had suddenly become doubtful of something that he considered of great importance.

Indeed, he was so deep in thought that he did not hear the soft click of the door being opened. A young woman stepped inside and shut the door softly behind her. In the corner of the laboratory, she was barely visible in the dim light. Like the scientist, she wore a clean white lab coat, but neatly buttoned up to the collar. She carried a clipboard in one arm; her free hand tugged lightly at her hair, a thick mass of dark curls that fell to her shoulders. Turning slightly, she could see the back of the scientist and the face of his experiment. Judging by how the scientist had straightened his back as well as the wholeness of his creation, she could tell that he was very proud of what he had done.

"Mr Fei Wong Reed, sir," she said, hoping to gain the attention of the scientist.

Fei Wong Reed did not turn, but he lowered his head so that he was no longer intently studying his experiment. "Ah, Xing Huo, my best assistant, have you retrieved the information that I had asked of you?"

"Yes, I have, sir," answered Xing Huo, walking towards him. Her high heels made clicking sounds against the floor. "I have secured it as you had requested. Everything is within this storage drive." She held out a tiny bronze chip.

Fei Wong took the tiny chip and peered at it through his glasses. "Good work, Xing Huo. Everything seems to be in order." He dropped the chip into his chest pocket and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Light was reflected off the lens at an angle that did not allow his assistant to see how his eyes looked like at that moment.

"Do we need anything else, sir?" inquired Xing Huo, still watching Fei Wong carefully. She had known the scientist for a long time to know how unpredictable he was, but not well enough to decipher his motives.

Fei Wong turned to look at his assistant seriously, his thick eyebrows raised slightly in mild surprise. "You surprise me, Xing Huo," he said. "I thought you would have guessed already, being the intelligent creature that you are."

He turned to look at the vessel in front of them. Xing Huo's face grew strangely darker as she remained silent, watching him solemnly.

"All right, then. Let us begin with the most obvious thing. What do you see in front of us?"

Xing Huo turned mechanically to look at the sleeping android. It was very well designed, very detailed and possibly close to perfection. Fei Wong guessed her answer as he inclined his face towards her slightly. He pressed his lips together tightly.

"I'm afraid you will have to look a little beyond our material accomplishments, Xing Huo, which are sadly few right now. Do you know what this android is capable of doing?"

She shook her head promptly. "No, sir."

"I have specifically designed this machine to be a powerful fighter," began Fei Wong dramatically. "It would be a formidable opponent, even for the best genetically modified combat fighter. It might just be the ultimate weapon; that has yet to be proven. However, we both know for a fact that this is an android, a non-living creature. What do you think this means?"

"He cannot feel any form of emotion. He won't feel…" Xing Huo's cinnamon-coloured eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. "He won't feel pain."

"Not "he", Xing Huo, but "it"," corrected Fei Wong sternly. "But yes, you are right. It will not feel pain, be it physical or emotional. Without these human distractions, he can carry on fighting at full strength until his body is completely broken down, which will be quite highly unlikely. You see, my android has something that the others do not have, something very unique, very unique indeed."

"And what might that be, sir?" inquired Xing Huo; yet somehow she already knew that she was not going to get an answer straightaway.

Fei Wong gazed upon the face of his android. He smiled mysteriously. "Give yourself some time, Xing Huo. In time, you will find out what that is. Given your wits, I'm certain that you will figure it out. Until then…"

Xing Huo knew exactly how he wanted her to respond. "Until then, sir?"

"Until then… I'm afraid I'll just have to keep the rest of the world guessing."

Fei Wong was still watching his android. His absorbed expression told Xing Huo that he had no intention of prolonging the conversation. Obligingly, Xing Huo stepped backward. She turned around and headed towards the door, listening to the unusually loud echo of her high heels clicking within the laboratory. Just as she turned the door knob and pulled the door open, Fei Wong asked a final question.

"Do you want to know what I have decided to call this android, Xing Huo?"

She turned her body very slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the back of Fei Wong's head. She knew that her response was not going to determine whether or not he would tell her, so she remained silent and waited.

" 'Syaoran'," said Fei Wong. " 'Little wolf'. It is a good name; don't you think so?" Xing Huo could sense the slight smile in his voice. It sent chills down her spine.

"It is a good name, master," she said, exiting the laboratory and closing the door softly behind her.

Within the laboratory, Fei Wong slowly returned to his seat. He lay back in his chair, which creaked softly under his weight. He clasped his hands together and looked up at his experiment again. He watched as the android, his android, floated peacefully in the bubbling liquid.

"Now, awaken… 'Syaoran'."


End file.
